Sister, Sister
by The-Normal Twit-Nya
Summary: Based off of the old show. Amy and Samey were separated and adopted at birth. One was adopted by a single mother while the other was adopted by a single father, and the two accidentally found each other fourteen years later and reunited, eventually due to LeShawna loosing her house, due to assaulting her manager and being jobless, they are living together!


Sister, Sister

* * *

The cast:

Tia: Samey

Tamera: Amy

Lisa: LeShawna

Ray: Cameron

Roger: Cody

* * *

Episode 1: Sister, Sister?

In a darkened room with white interior and many things shrouded on the floor, two girls were situated on a flowery bed, eyes glued to the TV in front of them. "Why is she doing this?" Asked the one without a mole.

"Samey, shut up! You are going to ruin the movie by speaking!" Commanded the other, with a mole, she quickly whacked her other sister, now known as Samey. "Shh!" She repeated a final time, not caring about Samey wincing in pain as she huffed and turned to the movie.

"Amy, that hurt! A lot!" She cried her sister, Amy turned and face-palmed. "What?" Asked Samey, before gasping, the girls kept silent, clinging onto each-other as they heard footsteps.

"Hide!"

A scream was heard on television they had previous had there eyes glued to.

"Okay. We're screwed!" Squealed Samey, Amy grabbed Samey, about to give her a pep talk, the door opened with a creek, Amy cringed.

A man, tall, with glasses and a red hoodie walked into the room, sighing in a disappoint. "You girls should be asleep, right now, not watching some fake horror thing! Ahh! Turn it off!" Cameron squealed, before clearing his throat. "Me being scared was not the point," He saw the twins chuckling, he then turned off the TV, "Come on, bed, both of you."

This elicited moans from the girls.

"Daddy!" Cried Amy, "That's not fair! It's our Birthday tomorrow! And Samey stays up later, or used to!"

Cameron looked at Samey, who was clearly nervous. "Is that true Samey?" He questioned, Samey scratched her neck, let out a chuckle but gave no answer. "Thought so."

Amy groaned, "Thanks for blowing our cover!" She hissed to Samey, as they both got in separate beds, one bed was situated by the other they were sitting on, Cameron walked out, when they in there beds, he slammed the door behind him.

"Ow! A splinter!" He was heard saying.

Amy and Samey both got out from there duvets, and raced towards the front of the room, "Alright, so this may seem a little..." Started Samey, unsure of what word to use.

"Confusing." They said at the same time, they then chuckled.

"But we were twin sisters, you see, separated at birth." Amy frowned, "We were adopted by different families! But we found each-other! So, Slavey, speak." Commanded Amy.

Samey chuckled, "She's just joking." She assured the audience. "So, yeah, I grew up with my Mom, in Detroit, while Amy grew up in the 'burbs."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, her dad's the food critic!"

"Uh, no, he's a-"

"Whatever." Amy said, shrugging not caring about the mistake. "Ooh, shall we tell them when we first met?" Asked Amy, rare enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah!" Samey agreed, nodding. Amy grinned.

"Well, can you do it?" Amy asked, making Samey tilt her head to the side, a frown on her face. "I am to lazy." Samey sighed and then opened her mouth, "Wow," Amy shook her head, "Gullible, much?"

Samey chuckled, "Amy! That was not funny!"

"Not to you." She replied.

"Alright so the story is..." Started Samey, Amy trying to add suspense by drum rolling on her jeans that she wore.

* * *

Samey walked with LeShawna, in a packed shop, she stopped when she spotted a top. "Mom! Can I get that?" The top was short, and red, with black sequins, LeShawna laughed. "You? Gurl, what would that cover? Your pinkie?" LeShawna swiped it, "You think it'd look good on me?" She questioned, putting it against the top she made on now.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, not for me, or my baby!" LeShawna walked away from Samey, her high heels making noise while doing so. "I'll be back sweetie, just let me put this back to the desperate girls section!"

Amy gasped, she was also in the shop, with Camera, her dad, she heard LeShawna and then yelled, "I wanted that!"

"Not surprising." LeShawna said, placing it down, not even looking at Amy, she then walked back, "Hey, found any other clothes yet? Maybe ones that haven't been used and abused like that other one?" LeShawna gasped, "Wha-girl, how do you get that top again? I just put it back." LeShawna strode to who she thought was Samey and snatched it off of her.

"Hey!" Cried Amy, "Give me that back!"

"Samey-"

"My name is Amy!" She cried, marching off, "Daddy!"

LeShawna gasped, "We're you going? I'm your ride home! You can walk home in then heels, fall and start crying them!"

"I do not know you!" Amy said, not even looking at LeShawna.

"Hey, mom!" Cried Samey, from behind LeShawna, LeShawna turned, and gasped, shocked.

"How did yo-" LeShawna squinted, she then turned back, to see Amy gone, she then turned back to Samey. "Something's up, and I don't know what..."

Amy, meanwhile, was with her dad once again. "Amy, darling, which woman was being mean to you?" Cameron asked.

Amy pointed, "That one!" She could only see a part of LeShawna's face, and none of Samey's only a small part of her hair.

Cameron strode to LeShawna, not noticing Samey as he tapped LeShawna, "Ma'am please apologize to my daughter."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna turned, "I ain't seen no daughter accept mine!"

Cameron rolled his eyes, and pointed to his daughter.

LeShawna gasped, "That's my daughter Samey! Sicko!"

LeShawna strode over to Amy.

Cameron then noticed Samey, "Wait..." Cameron gasped.

"Daddy, help!" Cried Amy, "This woman is freaky!"

LeShawna face-palmed, "What did you do to ma smart girl? Tell me you, pervert!"

"I didn't do anything!" Cameron insisted.

"I am over here!" Cried Samey, marching over by LeShawna's side, she had not noticed Amy.

"Then who- say- wh-" LeShawna turned from Amy to Samey and then stepped backwards, letting them seem each-other.

Amy and Samey gasped and instantly studied each-other, "FACE-STEALER!" They both cried.

Cameron was examining the girls. "They must be..."

"I was adopted, you?" Asked Amy.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Favourite number?"

"8!" They both cried.

"We're twins, aren't we?" They said in harmony, turning to there parents, who were still shaken up, they only nodded.

The two girls turned to each-other, both extending a hand. "Hello, Sister," Amy said.

"Hi, Sister." Samey said.

* * *

AN: This will not copy the Sister, Sister Episodes, there will be different storylines apart from the first and this is only the first part, so stay tuned!


End file.
